1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to information processing systems. More particularly, one or more embodiments relate to power management on a point-to-point data link.
2. Background Art
A computing system may include various elements, including a processor as well as other components that communicate with the processor. These other components may include an input/output hub and a memory hub. The input/output hub and memory hub may be incorporated into a single component referred to as a chipset. The computing system may also include other components such as a graphics controller, memory, and peripheral devices.
Elements of a computing system communicate with each other according to one or more communications protocols. Many standard protocols used in common processing systems are multi-drop parallel bus implementations. Other protocol implementations have begun to appear in processing systems. Point-to-point interconnect protocols are an example of such other protocol implementations.